The New Professor
by Star Inkyness 95
Summary: Professor Neville Longbottom didn't think he would meet anyone special while teaching at Hogwarts. But when a beautiful new Transfiguration Professor comes to the school, she is pulling on his heartstrings and not even noticing it.


**Hello, random readers. I'm Star Inkyness 95, author of a very large range of story from Final Fantasy X to Inkheart to Pirates of Penzance. I hope you enjoy this fic of the new transfiguration professor that comes to Hogwarts. ; )**

"Well class that concludes our lesson. Question 1-10 from chapter 2 in your books due next Monday," The 1st years groaned at the assignment. Neville smiled slightly and took off the dirty gloves and tossed them on the table next to him. Reaching up he stroked the green flesh of the live plant with two fingers. It purred happily in response.

As the young pupils shuffled out, he looked down at his lesson plan for the day. He had an hour break before the 6th years' advanced course. He stretched loudly and pulled off the heavy greenhouse coat and pulled on his robe. Deciding to take an early lunch, he walked out of the classroom. He made it out of the greenhouses and came to a spot where two corridors met. He could go down the one to his right and get to the great hall faster, but something told him to turn left and take the long way around.

"Hello," Neville said cheerfully to a passing 3rd year as he strode down the corridor.

"Professor Longbottom…" The boy mumbled in response. The lamps cast a flickering glow over the stone floor and Neville looked out a window as he passed by it. Gentle flakes of snow were beginning to fall past. He stuck his hands in his pockets and continued to walk in the direction of the Great Hall.

"Ah dammit!" He heard a voice cry out suddenly. He stopped and turned in the direction of the voice, ready to tell a student off for swearing. He stepped over and glanced into the next corridor. To his surprise, he saw a grown woman leaning over to snatch up a pile of books that she had apparently just dropped. Neville had never seen her before, but she was too old to be a student.

"Excuse me," He said, and the woman jumped. She looked up at him, biting her lip nervously. Neville was taken aback. She was beautiful, even in her frenzy. Layers of dark brown hair flecked with gold hung around her face and fell down past her shoulders, bangs shadowing soft green-gray eyes. His gaze rested on her lips, which were as red as rubies. He opened his mouth to speak, finding it hard to make his tongue move to form the words.

"Do you need some help?" He asked finally. The woman brushed a tuft of hair out of her face impatiently.

"Oh, yes." She motioned to the books on the floor. "I need to get all my stuff to the Transfiguration wing. I was trying to walk and suddenly the rug seemed to come right out from under me…" She looked down in embarrassment. Neville shook his head.

"Peeves," He said, and she nodded.

"He did that to me in my 2nd year. Armadillo bile _everywhere_…" She bent down to pick up the books and Neville did the same, glancing up at her through his floppy bangs. They both stood up, arms laden with books of all sort. Neville tilted his head to read a few titles. _Advanced Transfiguration_, _Nerves in the Classroom: Tips and Hints for Any Beginning Teacher, Transfiguration Classroom Mistakes and How to Avoid Them, Wand Out Books Away: Good Teaching Habits for Transfiguration Professors. _

"Thanks," She said, smiling at him, and began at a brisk trot in the direction of the Transfiguration wing. Neville quickened his pace to walk by her.

"Transfiguration teaching?" He asked, trying to keep up with her and not drop any books at the same time.

"Yup," She said. Noticing Neville's struggled she slowed down a little bit. "I worked in the Department of Underage Wizardry for three years after I finished my schooling here at Hogwarts, when I realized that I pitied the kids more than I wanted to punish them. So I sent an owl requesting an audience with the Headmistress. Transfiguration was always my strong suit, and she said that it would be a good idea for someone else to teach it while she focused on her other duties. So here I am, ready to take her place,"

They came up to the large wooden door that she pushed through and strode through the desks to the back of the classroom. There was another door that was set slightly ajar. She turned and pressed her shoulder up against it, and it swung open. The large room was full of bags and boxes, some of books, others with strange objects in jars, and others packed with clothing. A large bird squawked in a cage while a cat meowed in another.

"Thanks for your help," She said, smiling at him. Neville nodded, feeling himself go red. She extended her hand out to him. "I'm Minty Joyner," He raised his eyebrow at the peculiar name. "Really Araminta," She added quickly at his puzzlement. Neville gave her a slight smile and took her hand, shaking it.

"Neville Longbottom, Professor of Herbology." He didn't catch her reaction; all he could concentrate on was how soft her hand was in his.

"Uh… Neville?" He snapped up, cursing himself for spacing out like that.

"Sorry, what?" He asked quickly. Minty rolled her eyes.

"Never mind," She said, dropping his hand. Neville knew it was his cue to say something, anything, but nothing came to mind. She turned her back on him and began to rummage through a few boxes. Not knowing if that was a dismissal or not, he just stood there awkwardly. She turned and looked around on the floor at the many animal cages.

"Hey baby…" She cooed, and reached down to unlatch a cage. To Neville's surprise, she emerged stroking a ribbiting toad. "You know, I think I do remember you." She looked up at him. "When I was in my 1st year you set fire to your own pants to get through the corridor," She giggled, but Neville could feel his face flush a bright red. He didn't want anyone to remember that time, let alone his beautiful new co-worker.

She bent over and put the toad back in its cage."Well I better be getting unpacked. It was nice meeting you… formally." She added as an afterthought. Neville returned the smile she gave him and turned. Stepping out of the office he looked up, deciding that it was indeed a good idea indeed to take the long way around.


End file.
